epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
George Washington
George Washington first made a cameo appearance in Billy Mays vs Ben Franklin, where he was portrayed by Pat McIntyre. He later returned as a rapper to battle William Wallace in George Washington vs William Wallace, where he was portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the Rapper George Washington (February 22, 1732 – December 14, 1799) was commander-in-chief of the Continental Army during the American Revolutionary War (1775–83) and served two terms as the first U.S. president, from 1789 to 1797. The son of a prosperous planter, Washington was raised in colonial Virginia. As a young man, he worked as a surveyor, then later fought in the French and Indian War (1754–63). During the American Revolution, he led the colonial forces to victory over the British, and became a national hero. In 1787, he was elected president of the convention that wrote the U.S. Constitution. Two years later, Washington became America's first president. Realizing that the way he handled the job would impact how future presidents approached the position, he handed down a legacy of strength, integrity, and national purpose. Less than three years after leaving office, he passed away at his Virginia plantation, Mount Vernon, at age 67 due to epiglottitis, or throat cancer. Appearance in the Rap Battle (cameo) Billy Mays vs Ben Franklin George Washington appeared after Vince Offer said the line: "Your boy George chopped down trees," which came from a fictitious American folklore story where Washington chopped down his father's cherry tree and confessed that he was the one who did it. Lyrics 'Verse 1' There's a difference between you and me, Willy. I fought till I was actually free, Willy. I got my face on a quarter. You got drawn and quartered, Tortured on the orders of a king, really? How'd you get beat by a dude named Longshanks? You hot dogged and he cut off your bean franks! I'm money like a national bank! Ain't nobody more street than Big G! Stone face with a grill of sheep teeth! A Mel Gibson movie is your legacy! I got a state and a day and a DC! (Stroke!) Roll up in a boat. (Stroke!) You're sleeping, cut your throat. (Stroke!) I watch the blood flow. Now who's got that red coat? 'Verse 2' Is that the best you got for me? I chop down an emcee like a cherry tree! See, power! That's what the meaning of my flag is! Your nation's famous for golf and haggis! I'm fabulous from my head to my shoe buckle! Step to me, you catch a knee to the moose knuckle! 'Cause I know you don't wear no draws! I'm dressed like a pimp, best moves at the ball! McGlaven, McGliven, McSchool you all! Cockblock more Scots than Hadrian's Wall! Scrapped Lyrics I can't tell a lie, you're about to be Chopped down like a skirt-wearing cherry tree! Gallery Washingtonclip.jpg|George Washington in the YouTube Spot advertisement WashingtonWallace.png|Washington in an ad. Trivia *He is the third President of the United States to rap, after Abe Lincoln and Barack Obama. **He was the second US President to appear. **He's also the first US President to appear as a cameo. **He is the third US President to be played by Nice Peter, after Abe Lincoln and John F. Kennedy. *He is the first cameo to return much later as a rapper, not including those first glimpsed as "previews" when their battles were already planned (such as Master Chief and Superman). **This also means George Washington is the first character in ERB to be recast between different videos. ***However, he is not the first to be played by more than one actor: Michael Jackson and Doctor Who changed forms; Mr. Rogers, Bruce Lee, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles all had stunt doubles; and Leonidas, Nikola Tesla, and Boba Fett all had a different voice actor and video actor. **However, he is not the first cameo to return with a speaking role. The first was Stormtrooper. *Washington's name was written on the whiteboard in the Behind the Scenes of Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe. *His original background shown in the YouTube ad is a US flag with Washington's own lyrics from the battle written on it. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:George Washington vs William Wallace Category:Billy Mays vs Ben Franklin Category:Nice Peter Category:Pat McIntyre